


何尚丨我跟我媳妇儿说呢

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	何尚丨我跟我媳妇儿说呢

逃向待机室是一件很愚蠢的举动。  
尚九熙应该钻进男厕所。  
饶是何九华那个不要脸的家伙也不敢在公共厕所干混事儿。

来不及倒车。  
尚九熙冲进待机室，正要把上门，一只硬底布鞋抵住了门缝。

“尚老师。”  
他哥笑得可甜，“怎么不让媳妇儿进切？”

尚九熙讨好地笑，拿同款布鞋试图把人的脚尖抵出去，“等你爷们儿换好衣服的。”

“我数三，三，二——”

门开了。

尚九熙垂头丧气地把何九华让进门，缩进角落里换衣服。

“小气，对活都对了好几遍了。”

“我没生气。”

“是啊，”尚九熙从大褂里钻出来，“这你还生气是有点小心眼了。”

“可不是么，口舌之快总得让你呈。”

尚九熙正面对墙缝努力高速换衣，愣了半晌反应过来，“我咋觉着不对味儿。”  
一转身，就被何九华挤了个对眼。

太近了。  
被壁咚要蹲下跑。

尚九熙还没来得及从转动脑筋进行到迈动双腿的那一步，何九华的膝盖顶了上来。  
水裤光滑摩擦力小，尚九熙没点挣扎就被迫用力地坐在了人膝盖上。

“呜！”  
还没来得及把被顶出来的一口气吸回去，就被何九华揽了腰，胯间磨蹭着人大腿就被拉得贴在一起。  
尚九熙用力地打了个寒颤，连忙捂住嘴，“你他妈就知道你没安好心，这什么地方你疯了！？”

“你知道还给我开门。”何九华没来得及脱衣服，大褂开了一半，没穿小褂，背心汗湿了一片。

何九华的味道被空调风卷进了鼻腔。

尚九熙又不可抑制地打了个抖，“不给你开门回去你不造死我，你你你你松开快点。”

“干嘛~让媳妇儿抱抱嘛。”  
何九华甜甜地挤出两嗓子，松开膝盖，捏住尚九熙瘫下来的屁股，把人拢进怀里。

他们安静地在角落里相拥。

和谐，缱绻。

直到尚九熙的呼吸声渐渐变大，被在屁股上作乱的手揉捏得攀着何九华的肩直骂娘。  
“操你，你放开你爷们儿，何健，呜别捏了何健！啊！”

小媳妇儿的手摁着水裤薄软的料子，探开里头的底裤，往不该去的地方揉进去半指。

尚九熙哽出一声来，压着嗓子咬牙切齿地骂。

何九华往人身上一贴，下半身撞在一起。

这下他爷们儿真的站不住了。

尚九熙膝盖一松眼看就要跪下，被何九华拽着手肘引了个方向，倒进了沙发里。

尚九熙也不是要死矫情的人，知道躲不过了，只好自暴自弃地揽住了欺身上来的媳妇儿。  
“媳妇儿要干快点儿。俩大男人录完了不走太奇怪了。”

“快点我怕我爷们儿遭不住啊。”何九华笑眯了眼，伸手探进人水裤里，逼得男人从嗓子眼里抖出几声喟叹。  
“硬成这样了？这么想你媳妇儿？”  
“别，叭叭了。”尚九熙生怕自己再出怪声，拽着人索吻。

大概是因为环境陌生，隔了道门外头各路人也在走动，尚九熙怎么都到不了高潮。

何九华松开被嘬得缺氧目光都涣散开的老爷们儿，把被前液沾的水淋淋的手探进人身后。

“咿！”尚九熙下意识地往上缩了缩，哑着嗓子推人，“你他妈还想搞完啊真疯了是。”

“你媳妇儿手活能耐不够你走不快么，那只好补偿一下了。”何九华快乐地伸出闲着的手撩了头发，说话间往自己爷们儿肉穴里捅咕进去三根手指。

早上出门前刚做过，昨晚对活几声媳妇儿擦枪走火也半宿没睡，这会儿还有点发麻的穴口颤颤地接纳了又闯进来的异物，逼得主人从鼻子里头哼出难耐的几声。

“你看你这，”何九华俯身亲吻人颤抖的喉结，手里穿刺的动作愈来愈快，“都让你媳妇儿操熟了。”

“别，说！别——”尚九熙弹动起来，何九华眼疾手快地捂住了人的嘴，听见自己的指缝里溢出一声闷住的长鸣。

物极必反，过度紧张的大脑因为第一次的射精几乎瘫痪，尚九熙瘫软在沙发上大口喘息，天花板的灯晃得他头晕眼花。

然后他意识到他哥滚烫的物件儿正在穴口顶弄，试图挤进他的身体。  
“不行，不，行，我操你！何健——啊！”  
堪堪经历过不甚温柔的短暂扩张，高潮后的穴肉本就也绞紧，他哥的烫铁就这么横冲直撞地破开蠕动着抗拒的软肉，直捣黄龙。

尚九熙彻底噎住了，好一会儿才憋出一口气咳了几声，又被下半身的动作顶得接不上第二口气。

“你是，要我死，要，唔！”尚九熙被一枪抵在了致命的位置，连忙伸手捂住了嘴，急得眼底都溢出湿意来。

何九华调整姿势，看着身下的人捂着嘴绝望地疯狂摇头，只觉得尾巴骨过了电，成就感哆哆嗦嗦反应进脑子了。  
“我怎么舍得你死，我是你媳妇儿啊。”

小媳妇儿往出一推他爷们的胯骨，又狠狠往回一带。  
扳机被扣动，楔进体内的机枪开始高频地朝最脆弱的地方开火。  
每一顶都精确地捣在能让尚九熙去死的那片软肉，尚九熙扭着腰却无处可躲，被顶弄得呜呜咽咽又不敢喊，射过一次的阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下又颤颤地抬了头。

尚九熙要疯了，只能死死地咬住何九华塞进他嘴里的大褂下摆，努力在壮绝的大浪里头维持神智。

是发了要人命的烧。  
何九华几乎要捅进他肚子里。

他听见何九华不住声地轻喃着自己的名字，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼。  
男人抓好的发型被撩到了脑后，露出线条锋利的眉眼。  
微红的眼角，咬着牙打颤的颌骨，落在他身上的汗。

还有好久没有看见的，跟自己成套的大褂。

大褂。

尚九熙往上猛地一挣，反弓着腰，毫无征兆地射了。  
何九华嘶了一声，咬在尚九熙肩头，被发疯似的绞缠上来的穴肉逼得交代在了尚九熙的身体深处。

尚九熙被咬得又抖了抖，痉挛了好一会儿才平复了点呼吸。

还没来得及支起身子，何九华随手拿了桌上的果盘，迅速挑拣了三颗最大的圣女果，一点不客气地怼进了人还在一张一合的肉穴。

尚九熙猝不及防，来不及反应就被冰得呼出了今天最大声的呻吟。  
“何九华你他妈！”

小媳妇儿支起身子，捞住人粘软的双腿，体贴地替尚九熙穿上内裤，“可不得先堵堵嘛。”

情热还未退干净就又被激了起来，尚九熙恨恨地哆嗦着换上裤子，摇摇摆摆地去取上衣。  
他媳妇儿还在后头哈哈大笑说您去内蒙啊。

好不容易收拾好自己，尚九熙已经被后穴里头的三颗果子搅得一塌糊涂，笨拙地跟到擦完沙发的何九华身后，嘀咕一句回去要帮我拿出来。

“好。这还不听你的嘛。”

何九华拉开门，路过的节目助理被突然传来没头没脑的一句喊得愣在原地。

“何老师，您跟谁说话呢？”

“哦，我跟我媳妇儿说呢。”


End file.
